


学姐

by threeandfive



Series: 性转 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeandfive/pseuds/threeandfive
Summary: 色情一摸





	1. Chapter 1

搂住边伯贤的腰时，吴世勋听见在一片黑暗中急促的呼吸，校服下纤细的腰肢不安地在吴世勋圈起的角落里扭动着，然后是女孩小声的哀求。

太近了，你勒得我好难受。

少女香软的气息湿漉漉地灼烫，吴世勋又往紧锁了锁胳膊，探出头去啄边伯贤的嘴。手顺着褶皱的校服衬衣一路向上，停在背后的乳罩排扣上搓磨，惊得女孩发出小声的尖叫，没几声就被他趁机而入的舌头搅碎，化成二人口中黏腻的唾液。

学姐不是和我进来了吗。他松开那张气喘吁吁的小嘴，恶意地趴在她肩上，又用自己刚接过吻的唇去蹭女孩滚烫的耳垂。

这就是默许了。

边伯贤连尖叫声都难以发出，她被男孩欺负坏了，窝在炙热的拥抱里发抖。背后那双大手从排扣下钻出一根手指，仅隔着薄薄的衬衣覆在她的后背上。  
她呜咽了一声，下意识地挺胸，企图逃离那只瘙痒的大手，可这样却适得其反，她柔软的胸部紧紧贴合了男孩的身体，同时身后的那根细细的带子随衬衣一起被拉远。  
耳边突然传来湿濡的轻笑，边伯贤还没反应过来，“啪”，吴世勋放了手，肩带清脆地打在她的后背，发出暧昧的响声，边伯贤双颊通红，慌乱中生生臊出了几滴眼泪。

于是少女彻底不受控制地哭了起来。

边伯贤的泪滴好像在这片安静里砸出了声音，空气里一瞬间充满了浮动的尘埃。吴世勋的肩头被她的眼泪湿塌，他只好松开环抱，在黑暗里去擦女孩的眼泪。那张小脸此刻黏糊且滚烫，大概会像烈日下熟透的桃子吧，吴世勋忽然有点后悔挑了个这么暗的教室。  
学姐在外可不是这么能哭的。

边伯贤一向不爱哭，实际上，她从没有这么好欺负过，哪怕是和朴灿烈在一起时，她也很少逆来顺受。  
女孩子的校服裙是暗红色的小格子，刚刚好露出小巧的膝盖骨，但边伯贤和大多数高中女生一样，偷偷把裙子改短了点。她没敢多裁，站立时刚好可以看到一小段白嫩的大腿，百褶裙就在这截大腿上又乖又坏。  
边伯贤同这条校服裙一样，又乖又坏。  
她的乖是服帖地展现出来的，多数人一眼见到的都是她白净的外表。乖藏在垂垂的眼角，她细长柔软的双手，比同龄人更纤小的骨架，还有她粉红凸出的关节处。

比同龄人出挑的长相就意味着会比同龄人更早的成熟，好看的女孩子青春期总是过得更加负担。  
边伯贤刚进校时软得像团棉花，男孩们的被无知的雄性荷尔蒙支配，张狂着无处泄火，他们把恶意当作玩笑，冲撞在边伯贤每一次晨跑时围在四周的故意挤闹，布满了课间不小声的私语和肆意的目光。女孩子趋附着男生的谣言，一同把边伯贤画出了圈子，让她一人去食堂打餐，看她因无人通知而急忙赶来的狼狈，然后一起发出窃笑。  
可哪一天就不再这样了呢，没人知道。等回过神来时，边伯贤已经融入了班里小女生叽叽喳喳的圈子，跑步时男生也规矩地排在自己的位置上。同桌还是会开下流的笑话，边伯贤垂头眨着眼，笔尖沙沙地滑动，不好笑哦，下节课要交作业你有写吗。  
边伯贤的坏是悄无声息，她不动声色地编排和操控，给了你十足的贴近感却巧妙的躲避，以致于在高二和朴灿烈在一起后，隔三差五还会受到男生们强烈的表白。

这样聪明的女孩，现在在吴世勋眼前小声地打着哭嗝，像是完全没了主意，她又做回那朵棉花，被他人肆意揉圆按扁。

吴世勋很讨厌泪水，更讨厌懦弱无趣的边伯贤。擦拭脸颊的手带着粗暴和用力，没几下就又摸回边伯贤的后背。这次他毫无迟疑，排扣被他轻轻一捏就彻底松垮，女孩惊慌着收回手臂，企图遮掩往下一沉的乳房。  
吴世勋比她更快，大手扼住她的两只手腕，拉扯着固定在边伯贤头顶上方。他低下头和女孩接吻，脸被新涌出来的泪水蹭湿，舌头怎么往里探也难撬开边伯贤紧闭的牙齿。他变得烦躁，另一只空闲的手灵活地解开女孩胸前的衬衣扣。  
冰凉的空气与胸部接触，女孩努力挣扎着想叫，吴世勋的舌头就这么滑了进去，手也一同滑入衣服里，穿过乳罩捏上了边伯贤的胸部。  
女孩的乳房不是很大，一只手握会有缝隙，但是形状很好，半弧状，娇俏地挺立着，吴世勋的从根部上手，一小份软软的糯米团子乖乖地填满手心。  
边伯贤哆嗦着摇头，身肢为了摆脱束缚而剧烈地晃动，她嘴里那个掠夺且纠缠的舌头在感受到她猛烈的挣扎后退了出去，握住她胸部的手也只是惩罚性地捏了捏，很快消失不见。  
她在黑暗里潮热着，泪水和汗液让她整个人被蒸熟，手腕是此刻时唯一和男生接触的地方，她分不清是谁更烫一些，两人就像躲在锅炉里的火星，黑暗中噼里啪啦地燃烧着。边伯贤压抑住啜泣，哀求着抬头，冲着那个发出喘息的地方嚅嗫，放开我吧，上课要迟到了。

男孩没有难为她，自己的手腕立刻获得了自由，手臂因长时间的吊起而酸痛，边伯贤捏了捏胳膊，酸胀感还未褪去就伸到背后系胸带。这令她又想起刚才的羞辱，那种肌肤都在发颤的感觉让她又落了眼泪。  
身前的人似乎感受到她窸窸窣窣的举动，不一会儿就传来了愉快的轻笑。恶作剧成功，得到令他满意的结果后，吴世勋又加重了情节的深刻。他打响了口哨，某种讽刺意味地附身，女孩在黑暗中毫不知情的无辜贴近了他。

灿烈哥也这么做过吗。


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 再次惨遭狼手

手在拉拉扯扯间被强制摁到了一处鼓囊，啃噬于脖颈处的牙齿一路细细密密爬至耳后，不轻不重地吮吸了口女生小巧的耳垂，怀里的人泛起一阵瑟缩。

学姐，帮我打出来。

边伯贤才知道自己的手究竟按上了什么不得了的东西，被烫坏了般摇着头就要撤手，可男孩拽得死紧，毫无廉耻地裹着她的手在上面捏了两圈。隔着裤子那里又涨大了不少，边伯贤脸顿时滚烫起来，扭着腰往外躲，吴世勋搂得紧，她的挣扎此刻看起来倒像是欲拒还迎，短裙无意间撞了撞手被迫停留的地方，边伯贤就彻底不敢再动。  
男孩也没进行下一步动作，头侧过去又开始啄边伯贤的耳朵，啄到少女另一只手攀上男孩的手臂，吴世勋才故意奶里奶气地服软：最后一次好不好？学姐，帮帮我吧，真的好难受。  
……外面有人还在等我……女生细声细气，别过头把脖子往长展了一截，白白嫩嫩，连着侧脸上湿热的一点点潮红。吴世勋把头蹭了过去，鼻尖从凌乱的衬衫口一路滑上去，理所应当地深吻在她颈侧，问得离经叛道：谁，灿烈学长？  
少女立刻扭过来头，脸颊鼓着，眼角发红地瞪他。吴世勋知道她这是生气了，也不急，眯眯眼笑了起来：朴灿烈早走啦，比完赛就和球队一起去喝酒去了，这里就只我们两个人了。说罢又握着边伯贤的手往下摁了摁，委屈兮兮看着女孩：学姐，求求你了，就一次，最后一次。  
能怎么样呢。边伯贤被堵在储衣柜和男孩间，胡乱纠缠时短裙几乎要滑到大腿根处，衣领被揉得胸口大敞，一喘息内衣边就从衬衣口跳出点。她鼓鼓的脸瘪下去点，垂下眼好一阵又仰头看吴世勋，眼眶里攒了层薄薄的雾气，熏得眼尾又往下耷拉了点，另一只手死攥着男孩的T恤袖角，支支吾吾开口：我……我没做过，不太会……  
吴世勋低下头亲亲她：没事，我教你。

吴世勋才去洗了澡，牛仔裤的拉链没拉上几分钟，边伯贤就把自己那双细细长长的手伸过去要给他解开。她骨架小，手腕子看着脆脆的，在吴世勋胯上笨拙地摸了几下，指尖就羞个通红，到最后也只是把拉链往下拽了拽，只这么一动她已觉得受了欺负，委委屈屈去攀吴世勋的小臂。边伯贤手指缩了缩，捏在吴世勋鼓鼓的肌肉上，整个人臊得把头死死埋在怀里，男孩看见她脖子在白衬衣里抖着，连带着头上扎的小马尾也颤，没一会儿少女就哼唧着尾音都开始颤了：你不是要教我吗，我……我不会啊。  
吴世勋“咕噜”咽了咽口水，也不管教不教的，自己把裤链拉个大敞，将那玩意掏了出来。他听见女孩小声“呀”地叫了一下，接着感觉怀里的腰又往后扭。男孩一只手掐住边伯贤不安分的腰往怀里带，一只手抓住她的手结结实实摸在自己滚烫的地方。边伯贤又开始闹，碰了一下就往回缩，这下脚上也有动作了，又踹又踢。  
吴世勋被摸着那一下可算是食髓知味，就再不愿意跟她再胡闹下去。他两腿顶进，把女孩的彻底锁在储衣柜和自己之间，膝盖往上曲了点，边伯贤只能岔开腿用脚尖点地，两人离得太近了，吴世勋的性器翘起来，硬硬地躺在她的百褶裙上，这样边伯贤整个人被他圈进了死角，虚骑在男孩腿上。  
女孩彻底被他钉住，连头都不敢抬，哀哀地靠在男孩的胸口，那只白白嫩嫩的手此刻也僵硬地搭在肿胀的性器处，动也不动。吴世勋见她被吓怔了，就低头亲亲她的发鬓：学姐，乖点好不好，不然我教另外一个你也不会的。  
湿气轻轻喷在女孩的耳廓，立刻灼出圈红来，吴世勋见她这样敏感，就俯下身子趴在耳边教她，时不时装作无意地用唇啄一啄。边伯贤像只兔子一样，每啄一口打个哆嗦，有时还在嘴里深深地呜一下，等到吴世勋教完后，女孩的眼里水汪汪早就全是雾气，脸蛋通红通红，像刚从水里捞上来的小猫，她可怜兮兮地盯着吴世勋的脸失了会儿焦，随后又颤颤巍巍地低下头，开始按照吴世勋教的方法套弄起来。

裸露出来的性器太大了，边伯贤一只手根本圈不过来，只好两只手一起握住上下撸动，两只白白的手箍住那根颜色略暗的玩意，手往下滑时那东西的顶端偶尔吐出些水，粘的她满手湿答答的。边伯贤动了几下就实在看不下去，又呜地一声往高抬抬下巴，垫在吴世勋宽厚的肩上，闭着眼，边淌泪边动手。泪也不尽是委屈，多半是被羞出来的，热泪滴了两滴在男孩的肩膀上，她就感到那个起伏着的胸膛顿了顿，有两手从她腰际绕过来，不轻不重地搂了个紧。

真的是太舒服了。吴世勋喘着粗气，不时满足地哼出声来，那里像被猫咪的肉垫一点一点踩过一样，每一处都软绵绵地被包裹着，鼻腔深吸一口气还尽是学姐带着奶香的潮湿味道，他在边伯贤手指的动作下一点一点将头埋在少女的颈窝处，呼吸故意放的粗重且缓慢，怀里的人就开始一阵一阵地颤。  
再一次将奶香味全部吸入鼻中，吴世勋终于恶劣地伸出舌尖，在女孩脖子上舔了一口，那边忽然带着哭腔长吟了一声，随后压在他性器上的猫爪子突然捏了一下，吴世勋倒吸口气，差点就在这软乎乎的一捏上交代了。  
吴世勋……吴世勋……捏过后小猫就不动了，乖乖地把手搭在那里冲他撒娇，尾音绷得紧紧的，却是服软的语气：你放开我好不好，我腿好酸，站不稳了。  
女孩一直垫着脚尖，手上的动作加上男生在她耳边粗喘，让她整个身子都软了，恨不得找个什么地方跌坐下去。可两条腿被岔个大开，稍有不稳往下一蹭就是吴世勋的大腿，她小腿肚子早就开始发颤，刚才脖子被舔时整个人像过电一样，直接软了脚腕向下一跌，强咬住牙根才勉强又站了起来，好不容易咽下去的眼泪此刻又涌回来，朦朦胧胧罩在眼前。  
男孩没动作，窝在被他扯的乱七八糟的衣领处平复了会儿鼻息，随后女孩脖颈又是阵湿濡滑腻的触感，她“啊”了一声，彻底软倒在吴世勋的大腿上，却蹭地踮起脚尖，拼命让自己保持住站立。低低的笑声传来，吴世勋说：学姐，没关系，你坐在我腿上。  
边伯贤立刻摇了摇头，一双手想松开，挣扎着要扶向别处，腰上忽然就有了动静。吴世勋的手探了进来，潮湿且发烫的手心上有茧，一路粗糙地从腰侧旋到后背，再摩挲着往上滑了滑，最终停在让边伯贤发抖的位置。他在那里手指打圈，坏心眼地捏捏勒在女孩背上的细带，边伯贤才发现他们两人贴的有多近，自己的胸部若有似无地随着她的挣扎而磨蹭着男孩一片滚烫的心口。  
不……边伯贤小声抗议，抖索着腰试图将男孩手甩下去，两腿在这些动作后更是精疲力竭地几乎无法支撑，她才感觉自己放纵过分了，本想寻求的刺激此刻反而将她拉入深渊，这样她更加恐慌地想摆脱这种被推进无底洞的悬空感。  
她扭着腰，双手用力去推男孩的胸膛，可没等吴世勋稍微松开臂膀放她条生路，边伯贤的脚就彻底软了，这回她跌坐在吴世勋的大腿上，再也没能站起来。与之一同坠下的是边伯贤的泪，她被羞耻折磨着终于哭了出来，眼尾扑簌簌的泪滴滚落，整个脸被泪烫得又潮又热，明明是被欺负哭的，可两只手还紧巴巴攥着吴世勋的衣角，等到吴世勋凑过去安慰她时，她又哭着用头抵住吴世勋的肩，埋在胸前一个劲儿地颤，含含糊糊地说些根本不成句子的话。  
吴世勋怔了会儿，不知道少女怎么反应这么大，他也不好再去说什么，自己只能僵着。女孩不一阵就哭湿了他的肩膀，那片有些热乎乎的潮气熏过来，坐在他牛仔裤的地方也传来相同的触感，黏腻地挤压在他和女孩有些肉嘟嘟的臀部之间。  
他忽然明白了女孩为什么开始大哭，自己脸也开始烧起来，连同着某处不可说的地方也比刚才热了一个度。吴世勋慢慢撤下自己的膝盖，两手中规中矩地扶着女孩的腰，大腿处被边伯贤坐过的地方开始蒸发水渍，有些发凉，他小心地将边伯贤从怀里捞起来，亲亲她被泪糊了一片的睫毛，说，学姐，不用你手了好不好，我就再一小下，马上就好了。  
边伯贤还是低着头，一小股一小股地抽泣，她哭猛了，一时半会根本停不下来，被吴世勋这么一说她就明白他知道了，嘴就不自觉地嘟了嘟，男孩低下头亲亲她撅起来的小嘴。她真是好哄，带着哭腔说你不要太欺负我就好，话尾处还小小地打了个嗝。  
好，吴世勋忍不住，又去吻了她还带着湿气的嘴，咸咸的，像小布丁一样。他让这块小布丁转了个身，留下块大布丁，大布丁被裙子遮了大半，有一小口在相互拉扯中蹦了出来。吴世勋从背后环住她，紧紧的，在边伯贤耳边吐气说：忍一下，很快的。  
边伯贤也不知道忍什么，她哭得发蒙，身子酥酥软软，只靠腰上紧箍的双臂支撑，有什么东西从她的腿缝里钻进去，好烫，她反射性又往紧夹了夹，后边的男生发出种夹在舒服和痛苦之间的哼声，随后男孩的下身撞了下她的屁股，腿缝间的那个东西擦着内侧的嫩肉滑出去嵌进来，她忘了哭，浑身一软呜呜咽咽地叫了出来。  
然后潮浪泛起又跌落，她被接踵而来的拍打撞得根本无法平衡，上半身只好勉强倚在储衣柜上，这个姿势使得她的裙子自然而然地翘了起来，身后的大布丁也多露出一些，她想用裙子遮遮，可每一次身后的拍打都使她两手死死扒住衣柜，不敢轻举妄动。腿缝里那个东西火辣辣地磨蹭着她大腿内侧，她又涌出些泪来，不想让男孩钻进她腿缝里摩擦就悄悄并拢了点腿，可好像根本没什么阻挡的作用，吴世勋比上一次更用力一点就挤着肉撞了进去，边伯贤又哭出声，哀哀地喊起了疼。


End file.
